Chiharu Ayame
Please don't edit or add anything to this page. Even though I don't see why you'd like this character, don't ship it or use it. Thanks! Chiharu Ayame is a 15 year old student attending Akademi High School. She is known to be the co-leader of the (unofficial) sewing club, located on the first floor of the school. Her nickname is Rose-chan because of the "rose" on her hair. Schedule Chiharu arrives at school at 7:00 AM. Chiharu goes to class at 8:00 AM. When class ends, Chiharu takes out her sewing materials out of her bookbag and begins sewing. She may also talk to others meanwhile. She stops her activities when class begins. When school ends, she goes to the sewing club. She may sew, talk to other members, text on her white Saikou 6 phone or read a book. (She rarely talks, though.) However, if an important event happens, this schedule might become false. Self Defense Whenever she is being attacked, she will immediately pull out the pin in her hair with a rose on top of it and fight back, meaning that she has quick reflexes. If the attacker lets her do that, she'll get faster per each move, allowing her to safely dodge attacks (usually). But, if she becomes too fast and falls, her agility will be back to normal. An experienced supernatural creature can take her on with relative safety, but any opponent will be in some level of danger until they fully know what she "has up her sleeves". Her attacks are also hard to evade, unless you modify her stats. But, if you take her main weapon, she can become easier to deal with. Important relationships Taneshi Takeshi Taneshi always felt sympathy for her due to what happened to the sewing club, despite Taneshi not being involved at all. In battle, Taneshi can boost the power of her moves or protect her. Both of them make a great offensive pair. A page dedicated to her will be added soon. Teimaki Enrawazu Both of them have always taken a liking into each other ever since they first met. They share a good amount of similarities, and the most obvious one is the apathetic persona. Teimaki used to be a member of the sewing club until it shut down (and then got re-opened as an unofficial club, but more detail will be presented in her backstory). In battle, they make an insanely good pair. Teimaki is always about setting up; she will dodge attacks, boost her stats, stall (drain energy, weaken with status conditions, etc.) and then severely damage the enemy. She can heal Chiharu, and Chiharu can protect her and weaken the enemy in return. Of course, Teimaki is much more powerful, but both provide great support and both will be a nuisance to fight. A page dedicated to her will be added soon. Udeko Yukue and Uteko Yukue They are friends, but they don't seem to get along that much. The only reason why she's friends with them is because Taneshi introduced the twins to her. In battle..they don't make the best pair. Udeko just plainly outclasses her at everything she does to the point where Chiharu is just useless, while for Uteko, Chiharu just doesn't help her at all. They usually hit everyone on the field, and Chiharu cannot predict that, since she does not know anything about magic. A page dedicated to them will be added soon. Kyaraku Atsuko They don't get along very well. Kyaraku is just too kind for her. The only reason why she even met Kyaraku is because Taneshi introduced her to Chiharu. She also doesn't like her because the sewing club used to be much more popular compared to her club, but now, it's the second least popular, next to the unofficial newspaper club, which is quite the shame. In battle, they just don't work. Putting both of them together in a battle is a death sentence. Kyaraku just doesn't need Chiharu. Kyaraku's moves hit both sides of the field, possibly giving her a status condition to cripple her attack. And since Chiharu is frail compared to her, it would just..kill her. A page dedicated to her will be added soon. Shigeko Iminorusu They get along quite well. They share the apathetic persona, and both of them are in unpopular, unofficial clubs. Since the newspaper club and sewing club are "allies", they are frequently able to make events between both clubs. Both of them worked on the school newspaper, and were once very popular because of that. In battle, they seem to work quite well. They serve the same purpose, which is actually good, in this case because they'll deal double the damage or hit more per turn (or whatever you call it). However, their defenses leave much to be expected from, so it isn't really the best pair. A page dedicated to her will be added soon. Ayano Aishi If Ayano Aishi gains her trust, she can gain useful information and useful items (that Info-chan would normally not be able to provide). For example, she can teach her techniques to use in fights, provide her with small sewed gifts that would increase her reputation by 30 points (which is a lot) and so on. However, all of this costs a good amount of yen, so Ayano better be spending time in the town before even thinking about buying something from her. You simply can't pair them in battle. Chiharu will always decline. Student-chan (Wasuraku Furenai) They enjoy being together, and they usually discuss about old and forgotten things, such as various times in history that are generally forgotten, underrated countries, the old school, and especially the old clubs, which they dearly love. Wasuraku, is, in fact, the first student that signed up for the school in this decade, and the first one that got accepted as well. She's also quite useful to her, since she reminds Chiharu of most things she would normally forget. Wasuraku has little to no skill when it comes to fighting. Student-chan can't be paired with Chiharu. Either Student-chan declines, or Chiharu does. Victim-chan (Gisha Kabishi) Despite Wasuraku being friends with Gisha, Chiharu does not like her because she's a coward. She will avoid her at all times and even do so to Wasuraku if needed. Victim-chan is a coward, she can't fight at all. Info-chan Even though this is quite rare, Chiharu has interacted with Info-chan before. They do get along, but Info-chan is a bit jealous of the fact that she can provide very useful stuff that she can't, which is one of the reasons why she allied with her. Chiharu does think Info-chan can be a bit suspicious sometimes, for example, she mentioned that she should kill Osana because she might be an obstacle to her. They cannot be paired in battle, Info-chan will never reveal her face, and she does not fight. If she could, Osana would be dead at the very start. Osana Najimi Chiharu despises Osana Najimi. If you approach her, talk about Osana and reveal your true nature, Chiharu will be able to help with eliminating Osana, which will make the process much easier. It's a great decision, because you won't have to do her task or befriend her, and you will also get some of the benefits early game. However, her stuff does cost a lot, so you won't get all of the benefits this early. They cannot be paired in fights. Amai Odayaka Chiharu also hates Amai Odayaka, however, one of the main reasons why she wants to kill her is because Kyaraku would be able to take over, and Chiharu could get closer to Taneshi. In her eyes, Amai is just a more annoying version of Kyaraku. If you are not close enough to Chiharu, then she might be a bit sketchy about eliminating her with you, because she wants to get all the credit from Taneshi. But, the chance of you getting killed will also be much higher if you eliminate Amai with her, so it's not the best idea. They cannot be paired in fights. Oka Ruto She also hates Oka Ruto because she's a coward, and she also dislikes the occult club. Pretty much all of her friends hate Oka Ruto, so you can't eliminate Oka with her because she trust her friends more, and they might hold more power. When the newspaper and sewing club were popular, Oka Ruto tried to ruin them (?), but horribly failed, which is why the occult club is shamed upon, why Oka is bullied and why Chiharu mainly wants to kill her. Not only that, but the occult club is official, unlike the newspaper and sewing club. They cannot be paired in fights. Mida Rana Chiharu hates Mida, but with a much stronger passion. First of all, Mida is unfair to the students; lazily grading tests with no actual reason, not even teaching properly, and so on. Second of all, Mida is a pedophile, and a harmful one at that, which is why she hates her very much. This time, you'll be able to eliminate her with Chiharu's help, because she'll basically do anything to get rid of her, unless she won't die. They cannot be paired in fights. Osoro Shidesu Chiharu doesn't like Osoro, but she will refuse to eliminate her. She doesn't really annoy her like most delinquents, and some of her friends kind of like Shidesu, so it's okay. But, it's just okay.. They can be paired in fights, and they're pretty good together. But, they rarely fight others. Megami Saikou Chiharu will do anything to dispose of this "silver piece of shit", just like Mida Rana. It doesn't even matter how she will be eliminated to her anymore, she just never wants to see her ever again. Not only did her sister threaten her, shut down the clubs she loved and framed the students who are part of the clubs, but she also is student council. Getting rid of Megami will infinitely help Udeko, making her even closer to Taneshi than before, since they're friends. She'll also bring her friends that are able to fight if you choose to kill Megami, meaning that this elimination will be much easier to do. Nothing will even come close in getting in Chiharu's way of getting rid of her. She hates Mida Rana, she hates Amai and so on, but they could all be spared when Megami exists. In her eyes, no one will ever become worse than Megami, unless it's her sister. They cannot be paired in fights. She feels neutral about all other characters in the game. Backstory When Chiharu was a young kid, she was always curious. She fiddled around with anything she could find, until she learned the basics of what is dangerous and what is not. Sure, you'd always see her with a small but slightly deep scar on one of her fingers, but she did gain a good amount of knowledge from doing this. Chiharu fiddled around with some sewing material until she sewed two tissues together. Her parents found out and decided to get her into sewing, and later on, various other sports. She tried most of them, but the only ones that interested her were tennis and ice skating. She usually never said what she liked or not, and just kept her mouth shut; she wanted to give everything a second chance. Fast forward a few years, and she began to love cats a lot. This is because she met one of her father's friends which had 2 cats. Both of them were very playful and cute to her, so she kept begging for one. And eventually, she got a British short hair tabby cat, which met all of her expectations. However, for 5 months, the cat was beaten up (not to cause any "horrible" wounds or anything) because her parents thought the cat was too annoying. She got to witness it every time to the point where on the outside, she didn't really care anymore. She became apathetic, and kept her mouth shut even more. She still wanted to give people a second chance. Skipping even more years, she got into school. Everything about school was boring to her, and she always cried for help when her parents left her there for a few months. But, later on, she just learned to get around it and sewed in class. She didn't have any problems with learning except her attention problems which stem from her not listening in class. Her classmates were annoying to her, and even though she gave them a second chance, she gave up and learned to not care, making her even more "ignorant to the world". During this period, she did secretly learn about violence and disturbing topics due to seeing her cat being beaten up, which made her interested in violent video games to the point where seeing anything brutal, even if it was a dead cat, would just make her have an empty expression. When high school began, she got in contact with all of the people mentioned in the relationships section except Ayano. They decided to meet up at the sewing club, because a good amount of them were interested in it. Eventually, the sewing club got popular, and she became the co-leader. The sewing club became the most popular and beneficial club in school at one point, even surpassing the cooking club. However, that was to be changed, when Yuri Saikou (Megami Saikou's cousin that has disappeared for mysterious reasons) accused the sewing club of doing nasty things, such as putting small pornographic key-chains on the school's newspaper, thus shutting down the club. The students were incredibly mad at this, and Yuri Saikou got exiled from the student council because of the backlash and mainly because of Udeko. Teimaki and Chiharu eventually tried moving to the newspaper club, and Shigeko became interested later on as well, since Shigeko absolutely hated the music club members. They found out the newspaper club was shut down, and many students thought it was because of Info-chan blackmailing every member of the club and forcing them to shut it down (because Info-chan previously owned the club). Both of these clubs got to re-open, but they became unofficial and completely unpopular. Teimaki lost interest in all of this drama, and decided to join the gardening club. A few months later, while walking to school, Chiharu meets Yuri Saikou, who threatened to expel her from the school and blackmail her. She became incredibly angry at her, and on Friday after school, she murdered Yuri (when both of their parents were overseas, and she got the information from Taneshi, who is apparently friends with Info-chan) with the help of Taneshi, Teimaki and Shigeko. Chiharu injured her with a needle, because she could get it faster than any other weapon. However, Taneshi, Teimaki and Shigeko did injure her as well, since Chiharu wasn't as strong back then. All of them found out Kyaraku was watching, which made Chiharu dislike her even more. But, she wasn't worried, because Kyaraku is Teimaki's, Shigeko's and Taneshi's friend, and she wouldn't expose them. Then, Taneshi would recommend to have a weapon on her at all costs, or at least something to defend herself with. Chiharu took this advice, and now she has a "rose pin" in her hair when in public. After all this, Chiharu could now rest. She became fully apathetic, barely feeling any emotion and usually devoid of reality, despite her exploring the world a lot when she was a kid. Sanity Her sanity barely decreases when injuring someone. This is because she only hurts others with a pin, a needle or sewing thread (for stabbing or choking). When the newspaper and sewing club shut down, her sanity was split in half for the rest of the month. A good way to get her sanity back up is sewing, doing sports, sleeping or listening to calming music. Basic stats Physical Education Her Physical Education is MAX. Seduction/Charm She has absolutely no seduction. Biology Her biology level is 4 and a half. Chemistry Her chemistry level is 3 and a half. Language Her language level is MAX. Psychology She has absolutely no psychology. Guts/Courage Her guts level is 3. Conversational topics Chiharu likes solitude, science, photography, cats, sports, reading and games. Chiharu dislikes gossip, school, occult and cooking. When writing a note to her, the topics that she is interested in are: manga, the internet, video games and domestic abuse. If you see Chiharu reading a book, then you'll find out that she's interested in manga. If Chiharu talks about the internet or is on the internet, then you'll find out that she's interested in the internet. If Chiharu plays a video game or talks about video games, then you'll find out that she's interested in video games. If Chiharu talks about domestic abuse, then you'll find out that she's interested in domestic abuse. She feels neutral about every other conversational topic. Task You must have a good reputation, be in the sewing or newspaper club or be friends with her to accept her task. Doing her task will either strengthen your bond with her, or make you befriend her. She will not tell you her task when she's reading, writing, sewing or when school atmosphere is low (and when you're not her friend). She will also not tell you if you're in the occult club, cooking club, music club or you have the coward persona. When you ask for her task, she says: "Well, my coffee machine broke, and I can't seem to figure out how to fix it. Trust me, I've tried everything, so before you call me lazy, make sure you're not deaf and hear me out loud. Could you fix it? I can pay yen, if you want." When you accept her task, she says: "Thank you. Bring it back in 2 weeks or I'll tell the counselor you stole it from me." Then, Chiharu will give you her broken coffee machine. You can only fix it, the machine has absolutely no other use. When you decline her task, she says: "That's alright, I understand, since you may not be part of the science club." If you fix it and bring the machine to her, she says: "Thank you. Let me give you some yen in return." Then, she'll give you 30k yen. If you bring the broken coffee machine to her, she says: "Oh come on! Fine, at least you didn't steal it from me." Then, you'll lose the coffee machine. If you do not bring the coffee machine to her at the right time, you will lose 40 reputation points or possibly be expelled. This usually results in a game over. Atmosphere When school atmosphere is low, Chiharu will usually have a box on her, covering and hiding every part of her body. The box can be found at the storage room, which is where she got it. Looking under the box or trying to destroy it will result in an automatic fight. Because she has the advantage of taking a "free hit" which allows her to predict and get herself ready, the chance of her winning the fight is higher than usual (but, there isn't an actual reason why Yandere-chan should kill her, so it isn't really one of the punishments Yandere-chan gets for lowering the atmosphere). In the box, she can actually perform her usual activities. Additional information * Chiharu along with her parents are very rich. * Chiharu gets money by selling the stuff she sews (usually). * Chiharu used to have a very good reputation, but she was slowly forgotten by others, however, most of her friends remembered this fact. * Before the sewing club opened, she used to be part of the art club. However, she wasn't really welcome there (mainly because sewing is not a very known form of art), and left the club later on. Not many people remember this, if at all. * Chiharu loves plants! This is mainly because of Teimaki, who got her to love plants even more than she did before. It all started from a small, fun fact that Teimaki mentioned about roses! However, she kind of forgets about them.. * Chiharu enjoys playing most main Pokémon games, and she usually makes Pokémon plushies. * Gossiping to her will usually have no effect and only lower your reputation, unless it's an exception. Check the "Important relationships" section for more information. * Nothing happens if you compliment her. She will just stay silent, and you won't get any reputation points. * She will not distract anybody at all. * She is often confused for being a gardening club member because of the rose in her hair and also because the sewing club is not popular. * Chiharu will never interact with you if you're in the music club, cooking club, occult club or if you have the coward persona. * Chiharu will never interact with you if you're not her friend if the school atmosphere is low. * Chiharu will never be friends with you if you are part of the art club. Noticeable quotes "I have little to no idea why she's friends with those absolute twats. Seriously, what do they expect, medals on a platinum plate? And they actually get them.." (Chiharu when talking to Info-chan) "You don't even have the vocabulary and guts to speak? I'm not gonna judge, but I thought you were superior in front of these disgusting human beings, as you call them." (Chiharu when talking to Udeko) "There will always be that one rotten fruit in a tree. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to know that fact." (Chiharu when speaking to Taneshi) "It's not my business nor my fault that this teacher has such high expectations when she is the most useless, arrogant, annoying human being on earth. I don't care as much anymore, but this is clearly what you call bullshit, instead of randomly whining." (Chiharu when texting her friends and communicating about Mida Rana and other problems) "I'm not gonna give a shit about you, nor your idiotic attempts at trying to get me out of here. You are a scumbag, and you know that, so why don't you take a fucking hammer to your skull instead of being like this?" (Chiharu when talking to Akane Saikou) "Do not expect anything from those types of people, as they are just as empty and uninteresting as well..your expression." (Chiharu when texting Ayano Aishi and when Ayano Aishi is her friend) "Sometimes, you should not look for company, as it will only damage you. That's what you've been doing wrong, you crybaby. You're better at a lot of the stuff I do, but you are fully unable to figure this out. Can you make sense, please?" (Chiharu when texting Uteko and when communicating about solitude) "Science is an interesting topic that hasn't been made fully rubbish by these teachers we know and hate. Simply put, having some sort of knowledge about science can potentially save your life." (Chiharu when speaking about science) "Maybe I would've joined the photography club if the leader isn't so lazy, but I do enjoy photography. I can't really say much about it, though, 'cause it's not really something I really like.." (Chiharu when speaking about photography) "Cats make very nice pets if you are not dumb. They are cute, and all they do is sleep, eat and run around for a bit. I never understood why people called them chaotic or whatever they're saying about cats, 'cause they're just animals..like, what did you expect..?" (Chiharu when speaking about cats) "I love sports, they're such a great way to relieve stress and they're such a good time killer. They help you a lot; they can make you more attractive, healthier, stronger and maybe smarter. However, don't ever try basketball, seriously, it's just awful. There will always be that one tall loser that expects you to fly to the ball, so don't ever try it, it's filled with idiots who don't know what the fuck they're doing.." (Chiharu when speaking about sports) "Reading is relaxing, and you might be lucky enough to be reading a book packed with knowledge that you like. But, one thing that makes me read not so much is the fact that almost all of the books in this world are uninteresting and overdone. Most of time, you will wonder why book series like Harry Potter or Warrior Cats are even liked, because they're so boring and bland. It's hard to find a good book that you'll like, but once you find it, it's totally worth it." (Chiharu when speaking about reading) "Games are nice..I guess? I just play Pokemon, I don't have much of an opinion on them honestly, even if I play games a good amount of time." (Chiharu when speaking about games) "Gossiping is for brats, just beat up the person if you hate them that much.." (Chiharu when speaking about gossip) "School is awful, it's literally like a prison. Everything interesting is instantly made idiotic and boring by these teachers which somehow got hired because they have large fake boobs or something. Compare your spare time and then compare it to the time you dedicated to school. School doesn't even properly help you, I'd even say it handicaps you. Yeah, the first few years are necessary, but as time passes, it starts becoming dull and it's just something you do because your parents want you to go to school. Oh yeah, and the teachers are the most strict people in the world, but they can't actually teach you anything useful. I had to ask my dad and treat him like a teacher just to get through school, like, isn't that the teacher's job? It is dumb, whoever created school should've just killed all of us instead so we won't have to suffer that long." (Chiharu when speaking about school) "Occult? Seriously..? What are you, twelve? You shouldn't be in high school, y'know." (Chiharu when speaking about occult) "Cooking is pretty nice, but it is boring and it is focused on waiting a thousand years. It's hard to know when your food will burn, and cooking is dangerous. Honestly, I'd rather simply pay someone to do it for me, it's much less dangerous, unless you can cook properly. It's just..something I don't like." (Chiharu when speaking about cooking) "Manga only caught my attention because they were so silly, dumb and full of porn for no real reason. Some of the highlights of my days were just laughing at shit manga, so they just bring a smile to my face." (Chiharu when speaking about manga) "The internet is a wild place. It can be quite the experience when you troll a cancerous site and then shut it down, and it can also be quite the experience when you share your talent with some actually educated people." (Chiharu when speaking about the internet) Gallery Category:OCs Category:Sewing Club Category:Females Category:Students Category:Apathetic Category:BlandSnowflake's OCs